Choose to You, Cho
by firira dil
Summary: Seoarang mahasiswa polos bernama Lee sungmin bertemu dengan pengusaha muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun yamg memiliki selera erotis yang nyeleneh. Akankah Sungmin mampu mengimbangi selera aneh Kyuhyun? terinspirasi dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey, moga cerita pertamaku ini berkenan.. Kyumin, BL, Yaoi, OOC. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Aduh Minnie, kalau saja aku tidak flu, pasti aku tidak akan merepotkanmu", kata Kim Ryeowook, teman 1 apartemen Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Wookie, santai aja kalii" ujar Sungmin.

Ia tidak enak untuk menolak permintaan dari teman dekatnya yang juga teman 1 apartemen karena ia memliki banyak hutang budi pada Ryeowook. Walaupun sebenarnya wawancara itu bukan minatnya. Ia lebih suka membaca buku atau menggambar daripada berhadapan _face to face, _mewancarai seakan-akan kehilangan jati dirinya dengan berpura-pura manis hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~firirachan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ketika mahasiswa jurusan sastra Lee Sungmin secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Cho Kyuhyun untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi. Yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka akan menjadi buruk, dia mencoba untuk membuang pikiran jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun - sampai ia kebetulan muncul di toko perabot di Sungmin dia bekerja paruh waktu.

Sungmin yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Kyuhyun memperingatkan Sungmin untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya. Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia - tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Kyuhyun, Sungmin ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan - perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang - Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol. Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Sungmin belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri, begitu juga Cho Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan diri dari pengawasan publik.

Terdapat banyak adegan NC yang menampilkan BDSM, makanya anak kecil jangan melihat. Terinspirasi dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey, namun walaupun prolognya hampir sama dengan sinopsisnya, namuan cerita tetap milik Rira

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pair: Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, dll (yang lain nyusul, hehehehe)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt

Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, etc.

If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.


	2. Chapter 1(awal pertemuan)

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Pair: Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, dll (yang lain nyusul, hehehehe)

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt

Warning : BL, OCC, TYPO(es), GJ, etc.

If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.

Chapter 1

Sungmin POV

Cuaca yang cerah untuk memulai kegiatan pagi ini. Membuatku bersemangat untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir sebagai mahasiswa di Kyung Hee University . Aah, ini adalah tahun terakhirku sebagai mahasiswa dan smoga aku bisa lulus tepat pada waktunya. Eeh, lupa mengenalkan diri.

Annyeong haseyo. Jeo neun Lee Sungmin imnida. Sekarang umurku 22 tahun, kuliah di Kyung Hee University jurusan desain grafis(kayaknya udah ku sebutkan di atas deh. He3...). mengapa aku mengambil jurusan desai grafis/ karena aku suka menggambar. Jangan salahkan aku jika bertemu dan kamu mempunyai kertas kosong tapi kemudian tidak akan menjadi kosong lagi jika sudah ada di tanganku. Maklum, tangan nya suka gatal jika melihat kertas kosong. Meskipun asalku cuma dari Gyeonggi, tapi aku memilih untuk tingal diapartemen yang aku sewa dengan temanku.

Waah, back to story. Karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk melakukan bimbingan, aku tidak terburu-buru untuk bangun pagi. Wooiii.. bukan berarti aku malas, tapi aku hanya masih belum puas tidur. Semalam begadang sampai jam 3 untuk membuat sketsa untuk tugas akhirku, sekarang waktunya membayar utang tidur.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar, lamat-lamat aku mendengar suara teriakan. Ada apa ini? Ah, buatku tidak nyaman tidur. Aku memang tidak bisa tdur nyenyak jika sekelilingku berisik. Menjengkelkan memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Teriakan itu membuatku melangkahkan kaki meskipun sedikit pusng akibat kurang tidur.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang berani membuat gaduh pagi-pagi buta seperti saat ini. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau aku masih butuh istirahat?

Oh, ternyata Kim Ryeo Wook, teman 1 apartemenku. Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku berbagi apartemen dengan temanku itu? Aku bukanlah seorang yang kaya sehingga dapat menyewa bahkan membeli sebuah apartemen. Apalagi yang dekat dengan kampus. Untung aku bertemu dengan Ryeo Wook atau Wookie secara kebetulan dan berbaik hati untuk berbagi apartemen denganku hingga saat ini. Dia adalah mahasiswa Kyung Hee juga seperti aku tapi berbeda jurusan. Ia mengambil jurusan seni musik, karena memang suara tenornya bener-bener bagus. Hanya saja yang buatku bingung, ia adalah salah satu wartawan kampus yang sampai tahun terakhir masih aktif . Seandainya ia menjadi penyanyi terkenal, apa iya ia akan mewawancarai dirnya sendiri? #geplak plak majinasi gila#.

Sungmin POV

"Ada apa Wookie? Pagi-pagi sudah berkicau?#emang burung?" tanya Sungmin sambil menguap menahan kantuk.

"syu-aa-raa-khuu hhab-biss..."

Mwo? Habis hari ini? Padahal Sungmin tahu ini adalah hari yang Wookie tunggu-tunggu. Hari mewawancarai pengusaha muda, entah siapa Ca,Co, apa Cho aku tidak begitu ingat. Yang pasti, Wookie harus kerja keras untuk dapat mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini. Sungmin saja sebagai teman 1 apartemen sudah bosan mendengar celotehannya karena akan mewawancarainya.

"Trus, bagaimSungmin wawancaramu dengan si pengusaha itu?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

Dengan suara rengekannya, ia menjawab kalau itu masalahnya dan karena itu ia menjerit seperti orang kesetSungminn. Tampangnya cukup sedih sehingga membuat Sungmin tidak tega melihatnya. Dengan berat hati, ia harus merelakan rencSungmin melanjutkan mengerjakan sketsa tugas akhirnya dan menggantikan posisi Ryeowook untuk mewawancarai si pengusaha-muda-yang-very-very-busy.

"Minnie ah, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Ini akan memakan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadwal ulang, dan saat itu kita berdua sudah lulus." Katanya. "Tolonglah." Ryeowook memohon padaku dengan suara serak, suara orang sakit tenggorokan. BagaimSungmin dia melakukannya? Bahkan ketika sakit dia terlihat manis, rambut hitam legam dan mata karamel lembut, meskipun sekarang merah berbingkai.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Ryeowook. Kau harus kembali istirahat. Apa yang kau inginkan? Biar aku buatkan. Mau minum obat? "

"Makasih, nanti aku cari sendiri saja. Ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, selanjutnya aku yang akan menanganinya. "

"Tapi Wookie, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," bisik Sungmin pelan,hampir tidak terdengar. Mencoba untuk menekan rasa panikku yang meningkat dan gagal.

"Aku sudah membuat daftar pertannyaanya. Kau hanya tinggal membacanya dihadapan tuan Cho. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalSungminn panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. "

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup untuk dipSungminskan nanti. "Sungmin menatap Ryeowook penuh sayang.

"Hanya untukmu, Ryeowook, aku melakukan ini." Batinnya.

"Ya aku akan tidur. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih Minne. Seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku."

Sungmn POV

Sambil menyelempangkan tasku, aku tersenyum kecut padanya, kemudian turun ke basement menuju ke arah mobil. Aku tidak percaya aku telah membiarkan Ryeowook membujukku melakukan ini. Tapi Ryeowook bisa bicara pada siapapun untuk melakukan apapun.

Jika ia tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi, Dia bisa menjadi seorang wartawan yang luar biasa. Dia pandai bicara, kuat, persuasif, argumentatif, cantik dan tentu saja dia adalah sahabatku tersayang.

Jalanan sepi ketika aku mengarah ke Incheon. Hari memang masih pagi. Dan jika sesuai rencana, aku akan sampai nanti pukul 2 sore nanti. Untungnya , Ryeowook meminjamiku Mercedes CLK sporty miliknya. aku tidak yakin Wanda, VW Beetle lamaku, dapat melakukan perjalanan tepat waktu. Oh, Mercy jelas menyenangkan untuk dikendarai, dan berkilo-kilo dengan cepat kulalui saat aku menginjak pegas sampai kedasar lantai.

Tujuanku adalah kantor pusat perusahaan global Mr. Cho. Ini adalah gedung perkantoran dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi seorang arsitek, dengan "Cho House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan. Ini jam dua kurang seperempat ketika aku tiba, sangat lega bahwa aku tidak terlambat saat aku berjalan ke lobi yang besar terbuat dari batu pasir putih, kaca, baja yang terus terang menakutkan.

Sungmn POV end

Author POV

Di balik meja batu pasir padat, seorang wanita muda berambut blonde sangat menarik rapi, tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. Dia mengenakan Blazer hitam dan kemeja putih. Dia tampak rapi dan cantik tentu saja.

"Aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Cho. Lee Sungmin menggantikan Kim Ryeowook."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sungmin ssi." Dia melengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika Sungmin terlihat berdiri tidak nyaman di depannya. Ia mulai berharap akan meminjam salah satu jas resmi Ryeowook daripada memakai jaket biru angkatan laut. Sungminhanya mengenakan kemeja biru, celana kain hitam pekat dan sepatu skate hitamku dengan aksen pink. Baginya, ini adalah pilihan cerdas untuk wawancara hari ini.

"Sungmin ssi sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini. Anda dapat mengguanakan lift paling kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Dia tersenyum ramah padaku, geli tidak diragukan lagi, ketika aku mendaftar.

Dia mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. Sungmin tak bisa mencegah seringainya. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa ia hanya berkunjung. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan sifatku di sini.

'Tidak ada yang berubah.' dalam hati ia mendesah.

Berterima kasih, ketika Sngmin berjalan ke deretan lift melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaian jauh lebih cerdas darinya dengan jas hitam berpotongan rapi.

'Ada tidak ya yang menggunakan pakaian lebih buruk dari aku di sini?' keluhnya dalam hati

Lift membawa Sungmin dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintunya bergeser terbuka, dan Sungmin tiba di lobi besar berikutnya. Lagi-lagi semua terbuat dari kaca, baja, dan batu pasir putih. Sungmin lagi-lagi dihadapkan oleh sebuah meja dari batu pasir dan seorang laki-laki blonde muda berpakaian tanpa cela berwarna hitam dan putih yang bangkit untuk menyapaiku.

"Sungmin ssi, bisakah kau menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Di belakang kursi kulit adalah ruang rapat berdinding kaca yang luas dengan meja kayu gelap besar dan sedikitnya dua puluh kursi yang mempunyai corak yang sama mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di luar itu, ada jendela dari lantai ke langit-langit dengan pemandangan Incheon yang terlihat keluar keseluruh kota. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan dan Sungmin mulai gatal ingin menggambar, paling tidak membuat sketsa.

Sungmin duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tasnya, dan melangkah masuk kedalam area tunggu, dalam hati menyumpahi Ryeowook karena tidak memberikannya dengan biografi singkatsehingga ia tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan diwawancarai. Dia bisa jadi berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan rasa gugup Sungmin mulai muncul kembali, membuatnya duduk dengan gelisah. Sungmin belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, ia lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana ia bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan. Ia lebih suka sendirian, membuat sketsa atau gambar di alam bebas. Tidak duduk gelisah dalam bangunan kolossal kaca dan batu.

Ada pria lainnya yang berambu blonde, berpakaian elegan sempurna keluar dari pintu besar disisi kanan. Ada apa dengan semua wanita dan pria blonde nan rapi disini?

"Sungmin ssi?"

"Ya," Jawabnya agak serak,kemudian melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Ya." Nah, itu baru terdengar lebih percaya diri.

"Cho Sajangnim akan menemui anda segera. Boleh saya bawa jaketmu? "

"Oh silakan." Sungmin berjuang melepas jaketku.

Ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Sungmin. Ia adalah pria yang mudah sekali kikuk. Apalagi jika ia mengalami berada disituasi seperti sekarang ini. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kikuknya ia.

"Apakah kau sudah ditawari minuman atau apapun?"

" Tidak"

'waduh, apa si blonde yang pertama tadi dalam masalah ya?'

Blonde nomor dua mengerutkan kening dan memandang pria muda di meja resepsionis.

"Anda ingin minum teh, kopi, air?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepada Sungmin.

"Segelas air. Terima kasih, "bisiknya.

"Junsu, tolong ambilkan Sungmin ssi segelas air." Suaranya tegas. Junsu bergegas berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu di sisi lain dari foyer.

"Saya minta maaf, Sungmin ssi, Junsu adalah pegawai magang baru kami. Silakan duduk. Cho Sanjangnim akan tiba dalam lima menit. "

Junsu kembali dengan segelas air es.

"Ini untuk anda, Sungmin ssi."

" Gamsahamnida."

Blonde nomor dua melenggang ke meja besar, sepatunya menggeluarkan suara bergema di lantai batu pasir. Dia duduk, dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Mungkin Cho Sanjangnim bersikeras bahwa semua karyawannya berambut blonde. Hanya karena dari tadi melihat karyawan semuanya berambut blonde. Aku bertanya-tanya dengan iseng apakah itu legal, ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki yang tinggi, anggun dan menarik keluar. aku jelas mengenakan pakaian yang salah.

Ia berbalik dan berkata melalui pintu. "Golf, minggu ini, Cho."

Aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut di sudut-sudutnya. Junsu segera melompat.(hah?) Dia tampaknya terbiasa melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat siang," katanya saat ia melalui pintu geser.

"Cho Sanjangnim akan menemui anda sekarang, Sungmin ssi. Langsung saja masuk, "kata blonde nomor dua.

**tbc duluuu ya.. hehehehe**

buat yang review, thanks and Kamsa hamaida untuk yang udah ngasih masukan. Mian, Rira tu baru belajar nulis, ni tulisan pertama, udah berani ambil cerita yang skala gede kaya fifty shades nya L James. Mian juga kalo melenceng dari yang diharapkan. Minta masukannya ya...


	3. mnta pendapatnya Cingu

cingu semua, mau minta pendapat nie, kan aq aru di dunia peFFan jadi masih bingung. enaknya aq tetap pake bahasa aku sendiri apa remake buku fifty shades? karena klo remake berarti hanya pake sudut pandang orang pertama aja. makanya chapter 1 itu aq buatin sampel, bagaimana reaksnya reader, suka apa tidak. puas atau kecewa.

n sekaligus bwt bles beberapa review yang merasa kenapa berbeda engan buku aslinya.

awal ceritanya pengen membuat yang terinspirasi aja dar buku itu, pPertimbangannya karena bahasa yang digunakan terlalu berat, jadi aq pake tambahan dsana-sini (walaupun akhirnya banyak typo's dimana-mana he3). Karena tambahan tu juga aku buat agar tdak melulu dari sudut pandang orang pertama aja gitu. Eeeh tapi ternyata banyak yang mengharap sama persis kayak buku aslinya. minta bantuannya ya.


End file.
